Bella's Makeover
by TwilightForever01
Summary: Isabella Swan has always been a nerd, but when she moves to Forks, the mysterious Alice Cullen seems desperate to give her a makeover and turn her into the perfect match for adoptive brother Edward. A/H COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTER'S BUT THE STORYLINE IS MINE :)**

**Bella's Makeover - Chapter 1**

**Alice's POV**

The new girl Bella was starting today, she is Chief Swan's daughter and I've heard she's in dire need of a makeover. Geeky glasses,no make-up and dreary clothes. I'll soon have her sorted and turned into a goddess! With a bit of make-up and a killer outfit she would be beautiful and Edward being the only single one she would be the perfect candidate to be his girlfriend. After driving to school in Edward's Volvo I see a 1953 Chevy Truck in the car park.  
'It must be her!' I squeal like a toddler. 'Just you wait Eddie, I'll make her into the perfect little girlfriend, you already said she is pretty but needs a bit of Alice sparkle.'  
I walk over to her truck and lean against the battered paintwork. 'Hey it's Bella Swan right?,' I say.

_There that sounds nice and friendly._

'Erm,Hello? How do you know me?' She says.

**Bella's POV**

'You're Chief Swan's daughter right? Everyone knows about you, Charlie's been exited ever since he found out that you were coming to Forks.' She tells me. 'By the way I'm Alice Cullen.'

_Am I some kind of celebrity here? I hope they aren't too disappointed when they see me._

'Hi Alice, So what lesson have you got first?' I ask slightly less shy.  
'Biology,' Alice says. 'I made sure we have all our lessons together, we are going to be really good friends.'  
'Thanks.' I say.

She walks me over to a large group of people. 'Don't be confused, Carlisle and Esme adopted us so it is legal,' She tells me.  
'What?' I say.  
'This is Jasper my boyfriend, this is Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett and Edward.' She tells me pointing to 3 stunning boys and a beautiful girl... Suddenly I feel really jealous.

**Edward's POV**

She is beautiful! She looks really insecure about her looks but she really doesn't need to change at all, but if Alice works as per usual she will come out the most beautiful girl in the world.

'So are you coming round after school so I can give you a makeover?' Alice asks Bella.  
'Yeah, sure. It'll be fun!' Bella tells her. 'If it is alright with your family?' 'Yes, I asked them last night.' Alice says.

Time flies by really fast today and before I know it, it's time for Bella to come round for tea. Alice with Bella in her Chevy and the rest of us in my Volvo. The ride takes forever as I am thinking about her the whole time. I just can't wait to see what Alice does to her.  
When I get back I go to my room to change and to do some piano practice.

**Bella's POV**

In Alice's room after the drive back to her house, which is beautiful just like all of her family, she prepares to start the makeover...

There are 5 bags full of make-up, shopping bags full of clothes and there are lots of beauty products, I wonder what I will turn out like, will I look pretty? Or just even worse than I do now?

**A/N: I might not finish this story unless you think I should, so please review or add to your favourites list to see if I update :) . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Makeover - Chapter 2**

**Alice's POV**

I straightened Bella's hair and secured it with a cute hair clip.  
She looked stunning with smokey eyes in dark browns to set off her hazel eyes. She already looked beautiful but when I looked through my wardrobe I saw the perfect dress for her, it was a wonderful royal blue with a sweet heart neckline and a full skirt, it came to about mid thigh on her. For her shoes I found some white heels with a diamonte bow on them, I chose these as they matched her ring, necklace and earrings. She looked absolutley beautiful.  
Now to see what she thinks...

**Bella's POV**

As she let me look in the mirror I was gasping for breath, call me a bit vain but I looked absolutely breath-taking. The dress was beautiful and the shoes, I couldn't walk in them but it was enough to make Edward notice me.

_I wonder whether he will think I look nice?_

Just then Rosalie walked into the room, she'd seemed to take a dislike to me but when she saw me she hugged me and told me I looked beautiful. Time to show the rest of the Cullen family.

_I just hope Edward likes it!_

'Oh Bella, you look like a princess.' Esme said and Carlisle nodded, agreeing with his wife.  
'Bella! Wow, you look great!' Emmett told me.  
'Nice work Alice,' Jasper told Alice.

I walked into the room where Edward was practising his playing the piano, he was amazing at it, the song he was playing was so good it brought tears to my eyes. He turned around and my heart skipped a beat.

**Edward's POV**

The song I had written for her was playing as she walked into the room, she looked breathtakingly beautiful, even better than before.  
'Wow, Bella you are so beautiful.' I told her.

_Would I be brave enough to ask her?_

'And I was wondering, would you like to go to the cinema sometime?'  
I ask, instantly regretting it. What if she says no? 'Sure,' She says.  
'Good, Friday?' I ask and she nods.

I can't believe it, she is so beautiful and I am going on a date with her, I think I need someone to pinch me.

**Bella's POV**

I have a date with Edward Cullen. Somebody pinch me, this can not be true. The gorgeous Cullen boy going on a date with the new girl surely that can not happen, he must have a girlfriend? I think my mind is playing tricks on me. I'll have to get Alice to dress me for the date, I wonder how she'll dress me, probably in a dress and some killer heels I am unable to walk in, but it will be worth it to see his face as I walk down the stairs and for me to see him waiting...waiting for me. I wonder if Alice had this planned the whole time, because this seems to good to be true if you ask me.

Friday, I have 3 days to get ready for what is going to be one of the best nights of my life.

**A/N I might put a 3rd chapter up which will tell you how Bella and Edward got on when they went on their date. I would appreciate it if you could review with any improvements I could have made to this story and whether you want to read about their date x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Makeover Chapter 3.**

**Edward's POV**

Friday came around so quickly it seemed like Wednesday and Thursday only lasted for about a second. I couldn't wait to see what Bella was wearing, I am going to feel so lucky to be stepping out with her on my arm. For the occasion I decided to wear a shirt and tie as instead of the movie we were going out for dinner and a nice italian restaurant.

Alice was excited all day before Bella came, she said the outfit was perfect but wouldn't tell me what it was. I was ordered to stay in my bedroom when she arrived so I didn't spoil the surprise. To be honest I didn't want to, I wanted to see how gorgeous she looked in the outfit Alice had picked.

I sat waiting and waiting reading a book for what seemed like hours..

**Bella's POV**

Alice had chosen well, she had picked a floor length black maxi dress with a pair of black wedged sandals, she put a red rose in my hair, which she had put into soft, loose curls. With some gold earrings and a necklace the outfit was complete all that was left was to put on some eye liner, mascara and red lipstick.

I looked so nice, I looked even nicer than I had on the day I had the original makeover, I can't believe I can look this good.

_I wonder what Edward is wearing and whether he will like my dress..._

Walking down the stairs, the whole Cullen family told me I looked beautiful, but I would have to see Edward before I believe it, he whispered into my ear 'Hello, beautiful, maybe I tell you how gorgeous you look,' and my heart just melted. Looking at him and seeing what he was wearing I knew we we're not going to the cinema.

He had taken me to an Italian Restaurant! We had both ordered lasagne and Edward had told me all about his life and I told him the same, I knew we were really getting along and there was a real chance of a second date, but I knew I had to ask him this time or he would think I wasn't interested. 'So, we going out again next Friday?' I asked.  
'How about tomorrow?' He'd replied.  
'Well aren't you keen. So tomorrow then?'I said smiling.  
'Yeah, and Bella, I really enjoyed spending time with you tonight and I hope you realise that I really do like you...a lot,'  
He'd told me.  
'I know.' I whispered. 'I like you a lot too.'  
He leant forward and kissed me, I felt safe and I knew that he was the one for me. I don't know what will happen in the future, but I definitely see him there.

**A/N Might put a very short chapter up saying what happens in the future :). Couldn't leave you all guessing could I?**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of my first fanfic that isn't a one-shot x**


	4. 1 Year Later

**one year later...**

**Edward's POV**

It had been a year since I first met my beautiful Bella and we were coming up to our one year anniversary, to be honest I think that I really don't deserve that girl she is too beautiful for me and her style sense has improved greatly over the year, she is now going out shopping (still reluctantly) but enjoying it when she gets there. Every time she comes down in a new dress, my love for her only grows stronger as I know she is only doing it for me. Tonight we were going to the same italian restaurant where we had our first date. I sent her a small text to remind her how much I loved her,

_My beautiful Bella, I love you with all my heart and I can not wait to see you tonight, please don't let Alice dress you up to a point where you feel uncomfortable in the outfit because you know that you are perfect the way you are and do not need to dress up to impress me as you do that every second I am with you. See you soon, Edward xx_

I wasn't expecting a reply as Alice and Rosalie will be smothering her with beauty products and wardrobes full of clothes and the shoes, Alice has enough to wear a new pair everyday for around a century! Getting her dressed up just for me, but she would look just as beautiful with no make up and her hair in a pony tail if you ask me, maybe even prettier, but this is what happens when Alice Cullen is your sister in law...but Alice introduced me to Bella and I will be forever grateful to her for that.

**This seemed a little rushed and I want to know what you all thought about it, any criticism you give me will be used to improve my next fanfic so I would appreciate it if you could tell me how I can improve. **


End file.
